Hogar
by Soleil Briller
Summary: ¿Qué es el hogar? No es un lugar, mucho menos un concepto físico. Es donde puedes ser tú, con todos tus defectos y virtudes. Donde te rodeas de una sensación cálida y agradable, que te hace sentir ser parte de algo. [Conjunto de One-shots/drabbles que no se entrelazan entre sí, con distintas parejas y temáticas, la mayoría "Stony".]
1. De malentendidos

_**¿Qué es el hogar?**_

"No es un lugar, mucho menos un concepto físico.

Es donde puedes ser tú, con todos tus defectos y virtudes. Donde te rodeas de una sensación cálida y agradable, que te hace sentir ser parte de algo.

De alguien.

Y cuando lo encuentras, te das cuenta que cada pieza encaja perfectamente. Como siempre debió ser.

A veces es una persona. A veces varias.

Pero forma parte de ti, y tú de ellos."

* * *

 **I. De malentendidos**

.

¡Hey! Sé que debería actualizar Limerencia, y estoy en todo el proceso de hacerlo, pero necesitaba colgar esta idea.

En sí, la base es publicar un one-shot por cada mes, en caso sea drabble (2 por mes), así mismo acompañar la historia con un dibujo, me pareció atrayente la idea, así que decidí hacerlo. Avisaré con anticipación que parejas serán usadas en casa OS o drabble para evitar lean algunas que no les guste, o atraiga.

Sin más, les dejo el primer OS.

 **DEDICADO A:** IAMNICOLE (Boni)  
Hoy es tu cumpleaños, es un día especial, y tú eres especial. Fuiste la primera persona que conocí del fandom Stony, y poco a poco entablamos una amistad bonita, sabes que siempre te tendré en cuenta, y que agradezco enormemente nos hayamos conocido.

Esto es para ti, te pertenece xD y el dibujo (se encuentra en mi perfil) también.

* * *

 **Hogar**

.

—Creo que Barnes y Natasha tienen una relación.

Tony, quien se mantenía distraído revisando unos documentos que Pepper le había traído y obligado a leer, levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Bruce hablar.

Su hermano de ciencia –como solía llamarlo- continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla táctil que sostenía entre sus manos, esperando a que Tony le diera una respuesta.

Un segundo, dos, tres. Y Tony seguía sin hablar, como analizando aun la oración del doctor.

Solo cuando el quinto segundo se dio, Banner despegó sus ojos de la Tablet, para poder ver a su amigo, llevándose consigo la expresión de desconcierto que Tony tenía pintado en todo su rostro.

— ¡Oh no! —Exclamó soltando el aparato. —No estoy celoso. Lo que hubo entre Natasha y yo no tenía futuro, la verdad me alegro que al fin haya encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz.

Ni siquiera aquella explicación consiguió que Tony dejara de parpadear.

¿En serio aquel tema era incómodo?

Bruce lo entendía, porque bueno, la relación entre la pelirroja y él se había complicado y el grupo de amigos se vio en la necesidad de tomar su espacio, Natasha obviamente recibió el apoyo de Clint y Steve, mientras que Bruce el de Tony. Thor se mantuvo neutral, él nunca deseaba intervenir en situaciones como aquella.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, se apartó, y solo enterándose por el genio, los sucesos que rodeaban a su círculo de amistades. Steve había conocido en su trabajo a Sam, y éste presentó a Scott al grupo de amigos. Clint tenía dos nuevos vecinos, eran gemelos, y uno de ellos, según el testimonio de Barton, le hacia la vida cuadritos. Aunque la mayoría pensaba que solo se trataba de Clint intentando llamar la atención.

Tony por su parte, junto con Thor, empezaron un negocio de Shawarma, siendo el rubio quien aportó la idea; y Stark, el capital monetario. Por consecuencia, se toparon con distintos tipos de personas, que ingresaban al pequeño local a consumir.

Un día de esos, entró un cliente que al ver la enorme fila de comensales, pidió hablar directamente con el gerente. A los minutos aparecieron Thor junto con Tony, éste último mostrando su irritación, aunque no lamentaría haber ido a atender aquella queja, ya que gracias a ello, conocieron a "Visión", apodo que se ganó, por haber aportado ideas muy buenas al negocio.

— ¿Tony?

Comenzaba a preocuparle el silencio de su amigo.

— Imposible. —Soltó como única respuesta, regresando su atención a los papeles en la mesa.

Bruce frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Tony le habría escuchado claramente, o en algún momento de su explicación no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

— ¿Cómo que imposible? Yo los vi. —Aseguró con mucho ímpetu.

Inevitable no ignorar las señales. El comportamiento que aquel par se daba, y las miradas lanzadas, guardando emociones profundas. Podía hasta apostar lo que quisiese, a que los dos realmente eran pareja.

—Y yo repito...Imposible. —Tony continuó repasando las gráficas de los distintos negocios a los cuales contribuía con apoyo económico, negándose a dar su brazo a torcer.

Irritado por el carácter de su amigo se levantó de la silla, acercándose hasta el enorme ventanal, sobando sus sienes en busca de un poco de calma.

No entendía porque Tony insistía en no escuchar lo que le decía, comprendía que éste tenía un orgullo e imagen que cuidar, pero se trataba de él, "su hermano de ciencia".

—Barnes.

Bruce giró su rostro, buscando en la sala de reuniones, la presencia del amigo de Steve, creyendo que Tony al mencionarlo era porque éste había ingresado en la oficina de los edificios Stark.

Sin embargo, seguían siendo solo Tony y él, los que ocupaban el lugar.

— ¿Qué?

Retiró sus gafas, limpiando los cristales con la parte inferior de su camisa, dejando ver su ansiedad. Cada que Tony soltaba un comentario, vacío y sin ninguna explicación de por medio, era porque tras ello, venía una larga charla llena de quejas y mucho sarcasmo.

—Y Rogers...

Acomodó los lentes nuevamente en el puente de su nariz y los varillas sobre las orejas, ladeando un poco su cabeza para poder ver la expresión en el rostro de Tony, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, demostrando su enojo.

Ya conocía esos gestos, eran los mismos que solía poner, en aquellos años de relación con Pepper, cuando la encontraba conversando con otros chicos. Solo que Tony en vez de demostrar su irritación con una escena de celos, lo solucionaba dejando en ridículo a los tipos que osaban a acercarse a su -en ese entonces- novia.

Aunque la relación no duro tanto, Tony y ella seguían manteniendo una amistad. Por lo tanto suponía que ahora no se trataba de Pepper, sino de otra persona.

Como si algo le golpeara en el cerebro, Bruce repitió las palabras de su amigo, advirtiendo entre ellas un pequeño, pero importante detalle.

 _"Rogers"._

¿Desde cuándo Tony llamaba así a Steve? Habían pasado muchos años, y ellos dos siempre se llevaban de maravilla, solo cuando se enojaban entre sí, y peleaban como dos niños, usaban sus apellidos buscando molestar al otro, o dejar notar su enfado.

Sin embargo, ahora... Tony sonaba realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede con James y Steve?

Deslizándose nuevamente en su silla, hasta quedar sentado, apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, retirando con sumo cuidado los documentos en los que se escudaba Tony, usándolos para evitar mantener una conversación.

— Deberías preguntárselo al traidor de Rogers.

La voz áspera sonando en sus oídos, le causó una sensación de incomodidad, pero le hizo observar, que para haber usado el término "traidor", Tony realmente se encontraba furioso.

— Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. —Bruce no era muy bueno a la hora de tener tacto, cosa que con Tony se asemejaban, por eso no podía considerarse aquello como un problema, puesto que ambos hablaban con franqueza.

Stark chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por tener que platicar de ese tema, lo que se suponía quería guardarse. Inclusive apagó su teléfono para que Steve no pudiera localizarle, o preguntarle la razón de su enojo.

—Tony. —Repitió esta vez con preocupación.

Exhausto, el aludido se paró de su sitio, empezando a caminar en círculos, yendo y viniendo, de la salida hasta el ventanal, a la vez que removía sus mechones con la diestra.

¿Tan grave era el asunto? Se cuestionó Bruce.

Solo cuando Tony se paró en medio del minibar, y con un ágil movimiento de manos se sirvió un poco de licor en un vaso de cristal, pudo contestar a su pregunta.

Sí lo era.

Visualizó como el whisky rodeó los cubos de hielo, golpeando contra el material transparente del que estaba hecho la copa, preparándose mentalmente para oíra Tony.

— Están saliendo.

Se echó en el respaldar de la silla, abriendo sus ojos cuando escuchó a su amigo hablar, analizando la frase emitida, buscando dar con algún otro sentido que pudiera significar.

El semblante serio de Tony le hizo comprender que no había algún mensaje oculto.

Ambos se hundieron en un mutismo, acompañados del sonido del tintineo que emitían los diminutos cubos.

¿James y Steve?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, examinando las variantes de lo que figuraba aquello.

Ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia. Siempre habían sabido de la existencia de Barnes, y que éste seguía viviendo en Brooklyn, a diferencia de Steve que se mudó a New York.

Luego James llegó a la Gran Manzana en busca de ayuda económica, Steve se enteró, y los citó a todos un día para que pudieran conocerlo, y ver si de alguna forma apoyarlo en su búsqueda por un trabajo.

Tony le ofreció un puesto en el negocio familiar. Y fin del cuento.

Bruce frunció con fuerza el entrecejo, masajeando su nuca. No encontraba nada raro en toda la historia, algo que especificara las pruebas del amorío entre Steve y James.

Y aun así las existiera... ¿Por qué a Tony le molestaba?

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Aunque la sinceridad formaba parte fundamental de la amistad entre ambos, Bruce nunca ahondaría en el tema de los sentimientos, era un sitio al que solo se debía entrar cuando Tony lo permitía.

—Sabía que lo preguntarías.

Le vio beberse de un sorbo todo el contenido, y tragar tan rápido como su garganta se le permitía, solo para dejar el vaso y acercarse hasta la gran mesa circular, sentándose rápidamente en una de las sillas giratorias.

—Tengo pruebas. —Afirmó Tony, descansando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos en una posición altiva.

— ¿Pruebas?

— Sí, pruebas.

Era oficial, Tony había perdido la capacidad de razonar.

¿Cómo rayos consiguió pruebas de aquello? ¿Acaso los filmó en plena confesión?

De lo que estaba negando, incrédulo de pensar en esas posibilidades, se quedó estático, cayendo en cuenta que Tony era capaz de aquello, y mucho más.

— Verás... _Ken_ estaba preocupado que al negocio de Shawarma no le fuera tan bien debido al nuevo local que habían inaugurado frente al nuestro.

Por supuesto que recordaba aquello, el berrinche de Thor y su insistencia de espiar a la competencia.

—Y como mi paciencia es casi nula, decidí hackear las cámaras del restaurante.

Bruce abrió sus labios, realizando un gesto que variaba entre la sorpresa y decepción.

— ¿Qué? — Tony rodó los ojos, leyendo la expresión de su amigo como un libro abierto. — No es ningún delito, al menos no para mí.

Inhaló y exhaló, llevando la mano izquierda a su frente, repitiéndose varias veces, que necesitaba un terapeuta por cada vez que conversaba con Tony.

— Brucie concéntrate. —Chaqueó sus dedos, esperando a que Banner volviera a su posición inicial.

—Ese es el problema, estoy muy concentrado.

Tony elevó una ceja, al ver como los dedos ajenos hacían movimientos circulares en las mejillas.

—Muy bien. —Asintió Bruce, reposando los antebrazos en la superficie de madera. — Puedes seguir.

— ¡Por fin! —Hizo un ademán con sus brazos mostrando su desasosiego. — Estuve checando varias de las cintas, hasta que encontré a Barnes y Rogers en una de ellas y...

—Espera.—Interrumpió la explicación. —Dices que notaste en uno de los videos a James y Steve, y que tu primera reacción fue espiarlos.

—No. —Negó con sinceridad, calmando un poco los nervios de Bruce. — Lo grabé en un nuevo archivo y lo subí a un programa que lee los labios.

¿Acaso Tony no sabía la definición de privacidad?

—Gracias a ello me enteré de lo que te comenté. A Barnes declarándose. —Arrugó la nariz. —Y Rogers con su típica sonrisa boba.

Ya tenía una nota mental, siempre revisar los lugares a donde iba, en búsqueda de alguna cámara de seguridad, con la que Tony pudiera vigilarlo.

— ¿Pero no ves lo grave del asunto?

Claro que lo veía. Su amigo tenía un severo problema de falta de respeto.

— No entiendo que es lo que te enfurece. —Respondió sin saber de qué manera exponerle sus pensamientos. —Si Steve y James teniendo una relación o...

— ¡¿Qué?! — Cortó de inmediato. — No, no, no.

El movimiento desesperante de la cabeza, mareó a Bruce. Tony estaba fuera de control.

— ¡Lo que me enoja es que fueron a ese restaurante, en vez del mío!

— Y de Thor...

— Sí, sí, y de Thor. —Añadió con desgana.

O Tony era demasiado ciego para no ver las señales, o tal vez él estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

— Creo que ellos fueron a ese lugar para evitar encontrarse con algún conocido, además que de haber ido al local de Shawarma, con facilidad tú los habrías espiado.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a las reacciones en donde Tony se mostraba ofendido, que le tomaba unos segundos diferenciar cuando éste de verdad lo estaba, y cuando no.

— ¿De qué lado estás?

— Obviamente del tuyo.

Tony esquivó el rostro, torciendo los labios en una mueca de inquietud. Bruce le conocía lo suficiente para entenderlo. Su amigo albergaba sentimientos por Steve, emociones que sobrepasaban la línea de la amistad, lo cual no estaba mal. Pero también complicaba la situación, y suponía que desde la leve separación que sufrieron cuando Natasha y él terminaron, Tony con más motivos se negó a decir lo que sentía, por el temor a que ésta si fuera la ocasión definitiva en que el grupo se rompiera.

Sobreponía el bienestar de los demás, por encima de su felicidad.

Tony era así... Aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

—Si te soy honesto, no creo Steve y James...

—No. Sé lo que te digo, yo lo vi, sé que dirás que el programa pudo haberse equivocado, pero el video lo mostraba. —Tony realizó una pausa, pasando su lengua por sus labios. —Barnes tomó sus manos, las acarició... Y Rogers sonrió.

Resopló con cansancio, la peor decisión a tomar era acercarse a consolar a Tony, y la de mirarle con una expresión de lástima.

Su única salida; el silencio y la compañía. Un ambiente tranquilo que les diera calma.

Y aunque su amigo era el tipo de persona que fácilmente podía ser lastimada, aprendió a salir adelante por su cuenta, usando la fuerza que crecía en el interior de su corazón.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

La voz intrusa esfumó por completo el mutismo que mantenían ambos.

Natasha al parecer había estado parada tras la puerta escuchando la conversación.

—Nunca pierdes esa costumbre, ¿no?

Tony reclamó, mirándole de manera acusadora.

— ¿Te incomoda? —Ingresó con total parsimonia, ubicándose en uno de los muebles que acompañaban la sala, ganándose uno de los gruñidos de Tony. —Entonces, explícame que fue todo ese berrinche tuyo.

Stark rodó los ojos, oponiéndose a ser quien le contara lo sucedido. Bruce supuso que aquello le correspondía a él.

—Tony cree que Barnes y Steve tienen una relación.

—No. —Señaló el mencionado, una vez Banner terminó de hablar. — No creo. Es.

La pelirroja pasó una de sus piernas por encima de la otra, cruzándolas. Tomando una posición que reflejaba confianza. Ella tenía su propia hipótesis.

— ¿Solo porque los vistes en una cinta de seguridad, tomados de las manos, pensaste que están saliendo?

— ¿Y qué otra explicación me das para eso? —El tema se estaba extendiendo, y Tony comenzaba a hastiarse. —Ilústrame con tu conocimiento.

— Que solo estaban charlando, y ya. No hay más misterio.

Arrugó sus gestos con desconcierto ¿En serio Romanoff creía eso? Para haber sido una persona que trabajó en el FBI, pensaba que tendría un poco más de criterio.

—Te mostraré el video.

Tony se negaba a aceptar otra posibilidad, y si debía usar todos los medios necesarios para conseguir tener la razón, lo haría.

—Ven, te mostraré que estás equivocada. —Acomodó la laptop en la mesa, conectándola al proyector y esperando a que el video cargara. — ¿O tienes miedo de descubrirlo?

Manteniendo su expresión impasible de siempre, Natasha se levantó del sillón, caminando con elegancia por el enorme salón hasta colocarse al lado de Tony, echándole un vistazo a Bruce, quien se notaba estresado por la situación.

— Deberías tomar unas vacaciones. —Opinó cuando su ex pareja se acercó a ellos.

—Oh, créeme que lo he intentado.

—De Tony.

Ambos sonrieron. Aunque su relación no terminó en buenos términos, aprendieron a recuperar los trozos de su amistad, y la confianza perdida.

— Los estoy escuchando. —La inconfundible voz del restante, solo provocó que sus sonrisas se ensancharan.

— Tony, creo que estás exagerando, si Steve y James salieran, ya lo sabríamos.

Bruce intentó evitar mencionar sus sospechas sobre la posible relación que mantenían Barnes y Natasha, no era que le incomodara decirlo frente a la pelirroja, sino que ésta creyera estaba celoso.

—Allí está. —Ignoró por completo al de lentes, y el video empezó a reproducirse.

En el proyector se veía la escena un tanto distorsionada, permitiendo se pudiera confundir cualquier movimiento, o inclusive rostro.

—Les falta presupuesto para una cámara con mejor calidad.

Tony lanzó un comentario burlón, avisando indirectamente que pronto vendría el momento clave que le llevó a pensar en su tan ratificada teoría.

No se veía con claridad el rostro de Bucky, solo sus labios moviéndose; sin embargo, su cabello cayendo por los hombros, y la inconfundible sonrisa de Steve, confirmaban la presencia de ambos en aquel local.

—Son ellos. —Natasha admitió con dificultad, llenando el orgullo de Tony. — Pero eso no prueba nada.

—Espera... Que ya viene.

Posó sus dedos en la pantalla, deslizándolos para que el zoom se activara y la escena pudiera verse más de cerca.

Con ello, los tres observaron como Bucky tomaba las manos de Steve y con un _"¿Tú me quieres?"_ Ponía en claro sus intenciones.

 _"Sí"._

La respuesta de Steve también lo fue.

No se requería de un programa súper avanzando para descubrir que decían sus bocas al moverse.

— ¿Y bien?

Tony cerró con fuerza la tapa de la laptop, esperando que las palabras de Natasha, le arrancaran la desazón alojada en su estómago.

Ella se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos, con los ojos verdes clavados en la pared donde habían visto el video.

La vibración de su celular en su bolsillo, la trajo de regreso, sacándolo para ver la notificación.

—Tony, esto no está bien, estás violando la privacidad de nuestros amigos. —Mientras Natasha se dedicaba a leer el mensaje, Bruce se acercó dónde Stark, tratando de hacerle ver su error.

— ¿Amigos? — Bufó. — Estamos hablando de Barnes, él no es mi amigo, e indudablemente Rogers tampoco.

Razonar con Tony era imposible.

—Vamos.

Ambos voltearon en dirección a Natasha, viendo como guardaba su celular.

— ¿A dónde? — Preguntó Stark suspicaz.

— ¿Quieres saber si los dos están juntos? —Se arremangó la chaqueta de cuero. —Iremos a averiguarlo.

Natasha salió por la entrada sin esperar a que Tony la acompañara.

Aquel sería el último intento de Bruce por evitar que el genio cometiera una estupidez.

Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno, con la finalidad de transmitir su comprensión pero también las consecuencias que tendría si pasaba el umbral y seguía a Natasha.

Uno, dos, tres segundos, y continuaba inmóvil a su costado.

Pero al quinto segundo. Tony se marchó. Y Bruce supuso que cuando volviera, les esperaría una larga noche en vela, acompañados de botellas de licor.

.

 **I**

.

La vista que se tenía de los dos amigos desde el carro, no estaba aportando ninguna pista que resolviera la duda de si estos eran pareja o no.

Tony se hundió en el asiento del copiloto, frustrado al no saber de qué manera, acercarse hasta ellos. El mejor escondite que tenían era el del estacionamiento, y desgraciadamente no habían cámaras alrededor que podían ser hackeadas.

Ya que al parecer la "parejita" recurrió a un día de playa para pasar el rato, y un lugar como ese le impedía maniobrar con tecnología.

Aunque, si usaban un dron...

—Toma.

El objeto que le colocó Natasha en su enfrente, cortó sus pensamientos, alejando los planes de pedir vía online su mini aeronave y espiarlos con ella.

— ¿Binoculares?

— Te permitirá ver mejor.

Lo aceptó, y bajó la ventana estirándose, balanceando la mitad de su cuerpo por la abertura.

Aún le costaba confiar en Natasha, si bien llevaban años de amistad, las viejas manías volvían, además que al igual que él, la pelirroja no realizaba favores al menos que tuvieran una doble intención.

Giró el enfoque, acercando aún más la perspectiva, viendo a Barnes sonreír de lo más feliz, y a Rogers de igual manera. La sensación de repudio se adueñó de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que alejara los binoculares y apretara los dientes con furia.

— Es obvio lo que sucede aquí. —Habló calmada Natasha. —Estás celoso.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, su reacción habría sido la de golpearle o mandarle a la mierda, pero se trataba de Romanoff, y cuando su voz se escuchaba seria, y sus expresiones se acomodaban de tal forma que expresaran una empatía palpable, Tony solo recurría a quedarse callado.

— Aunque no tienes porque. —Suspiró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que haría. — Toma.

Miró el celular que le ofreció la pelirroja, captando cada detalle como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sujétalo Tony.

Resopló e indeciso lo sostuvo entre sus manos, viendo a Natasha en seguida quitar el seguro de las puertas, y salir por la del piloto.

— ¿Estás loca? — Reclamó cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ella se agachó hasta apoyarse en el borde de la ventana.

— Lee el primer mensaje, solo el primero, y no te atrevas a ver los otros, que yo sabré si lo hiciste.

¿Qué?

Tony confundido observó cómo ésta se alejó, aproximándose hasta donde estaban Rogers y Barnes.

Genial... Le había traicionado.

Lanzó improperios, tanteando la manera de buscar una salida. Podía llamar a Bruce y pedirle que le recoja, o pasarse al asiento trasero y ocultarse allí.

 _Joder._

Él no era de esos. No escapaba.

Miró el celular con curiosidad. Natasha había insistido en que leyera el primer mensaje, y técnicamente amenazado para que sea el único.

La figura del aparato se reflejó en sus pupilas, ansioso por saber el contenido. Su orgullo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su interés podía más.

Apretó el botón que se encontraba al lado del teléfono, encendiendo en seguida la pantalla y deslizando su dedo por la superficie, esperando a que algún gadget le pidiera la contraseña, sin embargo Natasha al parecer había contado con eso, y retiró el bloqueo de su celular, permitiéndole ser capaz de husmear en su totalidad.

En sus manos estaban todos los secretos de Romanoff. Lástima que el asunto del mensaje diera vueltas en su cabeza.

Viró los ojos, e ignoró el impulso de hacer una copia de seguridad y transferirla a su base de datos.

Tocó el ícono de la bandeja de entrada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el último mensaje.

El remitente era Barnes.

Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Tony ¿Y si Natasha de verdad le había traicionado?

Apretó una de sus manos formando un puño, calmando el nerviosismo que comenzaba a nublar su juicio, para por fin sin más demora leer el texto.

.

 _"Creo es hora demos el segundo paso."_

 _._

¿Segundo paso?

Aquello se interpretaba de distintas formas, como por ejemplo hablar con él de la posible relación entre...

Tony hizo una pausa al darse cuenta del detalle.

¿Por qué Natasha había aparecido en su oficina?

¿Y por qué ahora veía con sus propios ojos a Barnes tomando las manos de la pelirroja?

Además... ¿Que carajos, hacía Rogers aproximándose hasta el carro de Romanoff?

Oh...

 **¡Oh!**

De acuerdo, quizás a la próxima tenía que tomar en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se daban las situaciones.

Como por ejemplo que Barnes haya estado practicando su confesión con Steve en aquel restaurante, que obviamente sí escogieron para evitar otros les vieran.

O que Natasha de antemano poseía conocimiento sobre el asunto del video, y aprovechó aquello para que Steve y él tuvieran una clara conversación respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y ahora le volvía a llamar "Steve".

Mierda.

Y ahora "Steve" estaba por entrar al carro.

En seguida metió el celular en la gaveta, abriendo y cerrándola con premura.

— Tony.

Ugh, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

— Natasha me dijo que necesitabas conversar conmigo.

Esquivó el rostro, evitando el mirar de Steve, ganándose con el beso que estaban compartiendo Barnes y Romanoff.

¿Cómo ignoro eso?

— Solo quiero aclarar que Buck y yo no estamos juntos.

¡Era obvio que ella se lo contaría! No se podía confiar en una agente del FBI ¡Nunca!

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Quería girar y decirle lo mucho que le disgustaba cuando los demás confabulaban y lograban hacerle ver como el que se equivocó.

Principalmente, que su enojo iba a concentrarlo en él ¡Porqué era el principal culpable!

— ¿O es que por qué consumí en un local que es de tu competencia?

— ¡Yo no...!

Cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde. Había volteado a verle, y Steve tenía esa expresión con la cual doblegaba todo su orgullo, y emociones negativas, llenando el espacio con cálidas sensaciones.

— No estoy molesto.

Elevó la mirada, esperando que con ello Steve se fuera, y todo volviera a la normalidad.

— No lo parece.

La voz suave alteraba sus sentidos, provocando que olvidara las razones por las cuales estaba hace unos minutos, furioso.

— ¿No?

Tratar con Steve no era sencillo, principalmente con su máscara de frialdad caída, y los celos que colmaban su paciencia, haciéndole recordar, lo mucho que quería a ese rubio.

Cuando le conoció, y su vida cambió por completo.

— No podría estar con Bucky, porque él es como mi hermano.

—En serio no tienes que...

— Sí, tengo que.

La forma con la que lo afirmó, consiguió que Tony por fin viera directamente los ojos cerúleos.

— Pero principalmente porque ya hay alguien más.

Las manos de Steve se deslizaron por ambas mejillas, acariciando con dulzura la dermis, deslizando lo pulgares por entre los pómulos y la barbilla.

Entregando en ese pequeño gesto, las emociones que crecían en su pecho cuando Tony estaba junto a él.

— ¿Ah, sí?

La sonrisa reluciente se mostró, e inevitable miró los labios, luciendo tan tentadores, incluso más al humedecerlos, mostrándolos carnosos y apetitosos.

Tragó en seco al sentir la traviesa mano desplazarse por su omoplato dando leves caricias que sacudían su interior.

Sin esperar una respuesta , acortó la distancia rozando sus labios con delicadeza, tomándose el tiempo de sentir la textura, y los efectos que causaban cuando se tocaban, empeñándose en escuchar sus alientos chocar y el retumbar de los corazones desbocados.

Apoyó su diestra en el cuello del rubio, esta vez buscando más contacto, hundiendo los dedos en la suave melena, cerrando sus párpados, permitiéndose disfrutar de la boca ajena, estremeciéndose cuando Steve notó su necesidad de enredar las lenguas, abriendo los labios y entrando en la cavidad ajena, saboreando a detalle los rincones.

No había más barreras entre ellos dos.

Y sin necesidad de palabras, compartían sus sentimientos, en medio de ese beso.

—Bruce tenía razón... —Admitió a su pesar en medio de los labios, apartándose lo suficiente para notar el brillo resplandeciente de las orbes celeste.

Steve sonrió contra su boca, dejando un pequeño ósculo en el labio inferior.

— Por cierto... No vuelvas a hackear ninguna otra cámara, o tendré que reportarte con la policía.

Tony gruñó, aunque lo hizo con gracia.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me castigarás?

El rubio volvió a sonreír, apoyando su frente en la contraria.

Todo estaba donde debía.

Sus dos amigos eran novios. Y ello le hacía feliz, puesto que durante mucho tiempo Bucky se la pasó solo, sin encontrar alguien con quien encajar. Y cuando se mudó, y conoció a Natasha, la vida de James comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Steve lo sabía, la alegría que desbordaba cada que volvía de trabajar de las empresas Stark y se encontraba con Natasha en la hora del almuerzo, demostraba que los mejores momentos que tenía Bucky eran junto a la pelirroja.

En un principio quiso ayudarle, aunque no salió como lo planificaba y Natasha supo de inmediato que James tenia sentimientos por ella.

¿Luego de eso les costó llegar a donde estaban?

Sí.

Natasha no era de las que se arriesgaba con facilidad, en ese aspecto a veces le recordaba a Tony.

Pero al final, después de muchas salidas, y unas cuantas citas. Bucky y Natasha estuvieron juntos

Y ahora tenía a Tony.

Su otra mitad, confidente, persona especial.

Y del mismo modo que la vida de Bucky había cobrado sentido, también la suya.

Aunque a veces, tuviera que luchar con detalles como los celos, y actitudes un tanto acosadoras, que definitivamente luego conversaría con Tony.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero Boni que te haya gustado, perdón por la demora, y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

Me hubiera gustado sea más largo pero mi cerebro no daba para más xD


	2. Tony el Fanboy

Vuelvo luego de mucho, con un pequeño drabble.

 **NOTAS:** Insinuación de Thorki y mención de pareja crack

 **DISCLAMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y cia.

* * *

Mostrarle el mundo de la tecnología a sus dos compañeros no habría sido un problema para alguien como Tony, podría considerarlo como su buena acción del día, guiar a un perdido Steve y a un curioso Thor. Ese era un tema indiscutible, puesto que era el mejor en ello, y en otras cosas más, pero ¿quién cuenta? Por eso cuando Thor le pidió asesoramiento para abrir un blog, Tony no se negó.

Lo único era que tendría que usar parte de su tiempo libre, el cual solía emplear para leer fanfics, ver fanarts y esa serie animada de ellos, _"Avengers Assemble"_. Eso sí sería complicado de resolver, aunque podría destinar el tiempo que utilizaba para dormir en su nueva faceta como _fanboy_. Sí, grandiosa idea; además, ¡dormir era para los idiotas!

Lastimosamente las clases no resultaron como lo pensaba.

Sí, al comienzo Thor le provocaba jaquecas cuando preguntaba para que servían los corazones, y porque el fondo debía ser azul y no de otro color, o porque su blog no era tan popular como el de los demás, siendo él un dios.

—Eso es porque hace unas horas lo has creado.

El rubio resopló con vanidad. Tendría que crear más hashtags para así ser famoso.

—Thor no creo que esa descripción vaya con tu publicación. —Argumentó Tony al ver la imagen que estaba a punto de postear su compañero.

— ¿Cómo no?—Preguntó ofendido. —Mi hermano Loki es hermoso, veas por donde lo veas.

Una mirada de dulzura se plantó sobre el numeral que llevaba como acompañante a la palabra _"beautiful"_.

—Thorki, Thorki—Susurró con ansiedad Tony.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?—Calló Tony con la misma pregunta para así ocultar su más reciente descubierta afición.

—Eres raro hombre de hierro. —Habló con desconfianza.

Tony solo batió su mano en el aire y dándole otras pequeñas indicaciones decidió que dejaría al Asgardiano disfrutar por sí mismo lo entretenido del mundo virtual.

Y todo hubiera ido de maravilla, de no ser por…

— ¡Por las barbas de Odín!— Thor estupefacto exclamó.

Tony hubiera ignorado eso, pero si lo pensaba bien, era extraño oír a Thor estallar en un grito de miedo que le hacía parecer una damisela en apuros. Rendido, Stark salió de su laboratorio regresando a la sala principal donde Thor sentado sobre la silla giratoria, miraba con horror la computadora.

Acercándose un enorme título en la pantalla llamó su atención.

" _ **Tutorial de cómo ser lo suficientemente digno para levantar el Mjlonir"**_

Al dios nórdico casi se le va el aire de tan solo imaginar que aquello podía ser cierto.

— ¡Debes eliminar eso inmediatamente amigo Stark!

Tony le observó con una ceja alzada sin comprender el porqué de tal escandalo; tal vez mostrarle el mundo cibernético a Thor no fue tan buena idea.

— ¡Tumblr no debería existir! ¡Aunque nos regale las más hermosas imágenes! ¡Es inconcebible!

Y era que Thor adoraba demasiado observar a sus compañeros reblogeando videos de animales tiernos, recetas de comidas cuyas imágenes le hacían babear, ni que decir del respeto enorme que tuvo al ver que muchos Midgardianos conocían de mitológica nórdica, fue por ello que decidió disfrutar de tan maravillosa experiencia por sí mismo.

—Thor no entiendo en que podría afectarte este artículo. —Señaló el monitor logrando que con ello el rubio frunciera su ceño.

— ¡Obviamente no lo entiendes! ¡Con tal información los enemigos podrían apoderarse de ella y sacar provecho en una batalla!—Tony estuvo a punto de refutar eso, pero el exaltado hombre le interrumpió— ¡Hazlo ahora mismo! ¡Elimínalo! ¡Nadie, solo yo, debe ser digno de Mjlonir!

De no ser porqué llegó a cubrirse con una hoja de papel, su rostro hubiera terminado con rastros de saliva propio de la fuerza con la que el dios del trueno hablaba.

—De acuerdo, solo cálmate grandote. —Comentó con fastidio Stark. —J.A.R.V.I.S por favor complace a Ken con su deseo.

— _Inmediatamente señor._

Thor se apartó de la mesa empujando su larga capa roja hacia atrás, Tony tomo su sitio y cruzándose de brazos espero que su IA borrara cualquier rastro de aquel post.

—Oh querida, nadie nos va a separar.

El castaño parpadeó confundido y girándose se encontró con una imagen ciertamente perturbadora.

Thor abrazaba su martillo mirándolo con tal amor, propio de alguien sumamente enamorado.

—Me pregunto si… —Susurró curioso Tony.

 _ **No.**_

En definitiva mucho tiempo leyendo fanfics había terminado por afectar su cerebro, ni en sus más locos pensamientos una historia entre Thor y el Mjlonir podría darse; sí, el fandom estaba loco, pero no lo suficiente.

—Espero.

* * *

Sé que les debo Limerencia y créanme ando trabajando en ello, no quiero sientan los he abandonado. Sin embargo, por mientras me dedicaré a subirles drabbles que tenía guardados en el baúl, por ejemplo éste tiene continuación y pronto verá la luz, además es divertido ver a un Tony fanboy, y como eso se fusiona con el Stony.


End file.
